


Defying

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Perhaps someday Qui-Gon will join him.





	Defying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



"You're defying the will of the Force." 

Qui-Gon's deep voice is a rumble against Dooku's chest when he utters the words. The words are not unexpected; the only thing that surprises Dooku is the fact that Qui-Gon waited until they were naked to speak them. 

"How can you be so sure, my former Padawan? As connected as you are to the Living Force, your interpretation is not infallible." 

"You worry too much about the future," Qui-Gon argues.

"And you do not worry about it enough." 

His former Padawan growls deep in his throat, and his kiss is not the gentle farewell it had been earlier in the evening. Now there are edges of vengeance; anger and loss pour through their shared bond. Dooku is not gentle, exactly, but in contrast to Qui-Gon's haste, it certainly feels that way.

Dooku is not complaining... but it is different than their lovemaking had been in the past. 

In his younger days, Qui-Gon had known patience. These days, Qui-Gon is restless. Dooku thinks that all it will take is one more failed Padawan or another fight with the Council to convince Qui-Gon to join him. 

Maybe it wouldn't take that much. But a Master and Padawan bond is never broken, and for that reason, Dooku will not push. He will not even make the offer. He will go and do what he must. 

Qui-Gon can stay ... for now. 

The future may be a different story. 

* * *

_You're defying the will of the Force._

As Dooku kneels before Sidious and pledges his allegiance, he thinks, briefly, that he can hear Qui-Gon's voice. 

But no, it can't be. Qui-Gon is dead, and the faulty Republic shall soon follow in his footsteps. 

It's likely just a test from Sidious... and it's a good one, because it almost works.


End file.
